Highway
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Sometimes you should have stuck to the back road... [All season one teams present] Completed Feb 11
1. Part I

****

HIGHWAY: PART I

This is a little something I came up with after watching an episode of _Third Watch_. The theme of the story comes from that episode, and I'm sure a couple of you might know the one that I mean. I haven't seen this attempted before in Beyblade, so I'm hoping that I have an original idea here. I love breaking cliches. ^_^

****

Setting: This is five years after the first season of Beyblade. V-Force and G-Rev never took place.

****

Note: Very small amount of shonen ai in Part IV. Not even enough to fill a teaspoon. Also, I have attempted to get all teams from season one in here. Note the word 'attempted'. Some characters are referenced only. Finally, this is a four part story, so it's only a quick one between my long ones.

****

Warning: Character death!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, though I wish I did.

* * *

"Well that was just a waste of time."

Kenny smiled, watching as the 18-year-old patted his pockets looking for his keys. "Actually, Tyson, I found it rather fascinating."

"Well _you_ would." Tyson scowled, finding what he was looking for and pulling them out. "Everything that has anything to do with beyblades has you drooling all over Dizzi. I'm surprised she hasn't short circuited or whatever."

"So am I," Dizzi replied from within Kenny's laptop.

"Oh come on," Kenny glanced down at the interface as he walked, then back up at his old friend. "It wasn't _that_ bad. Besides, we got to catch up with the other teams. We hadn't seen the Majestic's for years, not to mention the All Starz, White Tigers, and Demolition Boys."

Tyson snorted. "Yeah, well Steve's still in prison, remember? And the Demolition Boys aren't what you would call pleasant company."

"Neither's Kai."

"Don't get me started on _him_. Yo Kev!"

Ahead of them the imp-no-longer turned, long green hair whipping behind him in its ponytail as violet eyes sparkled beneath his bandanna. "Yeah?"

Tyson moved toward him. "Which way you headed?"

"Back into the city." Kevin glanced toward Gary as the other disappeared out the doorway. "The White Tigers have an apartment at _The Grand_."

"Seriously?" Tyson smirked. "Wait, let me guess, the BBA are footing the bill."

Kevin smirked. "But of course. You didn't expect _us_ to pay to come to this stupid friggin thing, did you?"

"Know the feeling." Tyson spotted something out of the corner of his eye, glancing over his shoulder to see his team's captain. "You going to meet us at the restaurant at the hotel, Kai?"

"And hang around you dweebs?" Kai narrowed his crimson eyes, pulling his sunglasses from his pocket. "I'm going back to the hotel to my room to finish off some business. Interrupt me and I'll personally go about shortening your life span, got that?"

Tyson raised his hands in defence. "Sor-ry, oh Great Leader."

Kevin chuckled. "He's certainly got good people skills."

"You're telling me." Tyson led the way outside, gazing across the field as a helicopter settled down beside the building. "What-?"

"That would be for the Majestic's," Max said as he approached with his mother. "Apparently they're going to head straight for the airport and fly to Russia to see the ballet."

Tyson rolled his eyes, glancing to the side. "Looks like someone's got car trouble."

Kevin smiled and shrugged. "Ah, don't worry. Once Gary gets that heap of shit going she'll be fine. The thing is to _get_ her going."

Tyson nodded, stopping beside his red Holden and unlocking the door. "I know how that feels. I had the same problem with my old car, which is why I sold her and got this one."

Kevin glanced to the side and spotted Ray climbing into his black 4-Wheel-Drive, Mariah easily swinging up into the passenger seat. "Looks like everyone's headed out."

"Yeah." Tyson glared after the midnight-blue Viper as it burned passed. "Do you think Kai will ever learn to _slow down_?"

"Actually Tyson, Kai is doing the limit, he is just able to pick up enough speed in a short time to-"

"Don't need to hear it Kenny."

Kevin moved away as Ray started up his car. "Well, guess I'll catch you guys at the restaurant."

"You bet." Tyson moved around to the drivers' door as Kenny climbed in. "Seya, Kev."

Kevin waved, moving toward Gary and grinning as he approached. "Won't start again, Gaz?"

"Nope." Gary looked up from under the bonnet. "I think the radiators gone."

"You only replaced it last month." Kevin shook his head and sighed. "Do yourself a favour, Gaz, and sell the friggin thing."

Gary sighed. "You might be right."

"I could give you a lift if you need one."

Gary shook his head. "Ian and Spencer said they'd see if there is a mechanic around. Their car won't start either."

"Sounds like sabotage to me." Kevin watched as Max, Emily, and Judy – Judy driving – disappeared down the driveway, silver Kia kicking up the dust. "Where's the rest of the All Starz?"

"Michael and Eddy are stayin' for a bit longer." Kevin and Gary turned to see Lee as their team captain approached, helmet under his arm. "I didn't bother tryin' to find out why. Didn't really wanna know."

"Don't blame you." Kevin glanced toward the building, then at his watch. "Well, catch you guys back at the hotel. I want to shower before we meet up at the restaurant."

Lee smirked. "You seeing Lakayla again?"

"I've been seeing her for over a year, Lee. You should be used to it by now." Kevin shrugged. "But no. She couldn't get any time off this week so she wasn't able to make it. The reason I want a shower is because listening to all that statistical crap has clogged up my brain. I need to wash all the mental filth away."

"I hear you. Just make sure you make it on time for once."

"Hey, I'll be there."

"You'd better be." Lee glanced at Gary's car and shook his head. "You really should trade that heap of shit in, Gaz."

"Kev just said that."

Lee looked up to watch as Kevin climbed into his green Holden, gunning the engine and causing Lee to smile as he heard the souped up, heavily upgraded and modified beast roar to life. "Maybe you should let Kev take a look at her. He's got his car purring like a kitten."

"Sounds more like a lion." Tala shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Kevin plant the boot, back wheels throwing up the dust as the back swung around. The tires finally got a grip, sending the sedan flying forward in a streak. "He's going to blow that engine one of these days."

"Doubt it. Kev knows that cars limits. Loves her to much to let anything happen to her." Lee snorted. "I sat on the bonnet one day and he chased me with a spanner screaming something about scratching the paintwork."

"A car is a mans best friend," Bryan commented. "I would never allow anything to happen to my baby."

Tala shook his head and sighed. "Too bad you crashed it, then."

"Not my fault. He should have given way."

"_You_ had the red signal, Falcon."

"He still should have seen me coming and given way."

Lee chuckled. "As much as I would love to hear what happened, I gotta go. Catch ya's later."

"Later."

Tala watched as Lee made his way for his motorbike, donning his helmet as he went. "You know, maybe _I_ should get a motorbike."

Bryan allowed a small smile to play across his lips. "Don't suit you, Wolf. And what's wrong with the Mercedes?"

"It's restricting." Tala shot Bryan a devilish grin. "Maybe I should give my good cousin a ring and get some money to buy that Jag we spotted yesterday."

"Kai would just as soon pay someone to break Voltaire out of prison."

"Unfortunately, you are right." Tala looked toward the building, then back at Gary. "Tell Ian and Spencer we'll met them back at the hotel."

"Sure thing."

Reaching into his pocket, Tala pulled his keys free, catching Bryan's arm and moving toward the black, window-tinted Mercedes. "Now, to prove that I _can_ stay on the speed limit, and therefore win our bet…"

~~~~*~~~~

Tyson stifled a yawn, glancing in the rearview and smiling. "Max's behind us."

Kenny glanced over his shoulder, smiling. "Looks like Judy still won't let him drive her car. Not that I blame her, considering he tends to be a little accident prone."

"I never _did_ forgive him for sideswiping my car in the parking lot." Tyson frowned. "Has he finished paying his mum back yet? For the repainting, I mean?"

Kenny frowned. "I'm not sure. Dizzi?"

"He's still got a few weeks left," she replied. "Remember, they had to have the dints removed as well, not to mention replacing the front guard."

"True." Tyson shrugged. Spotting a flash, he glanced back at the mirror. "Shit Kev's moving."

"What?" Kenny glanced back. "He's probably just trying to catch up with Ray."

They glanced to the side as the green Holden burned up the outside lane, Tyson glancing at his own speedo and quickly deciding that Kevin was way over the limit. "Heh, too bad if there are any speed camera's around."

"Not to mention any patrol cars," Kenny replied. "Hasn't he already got a ticket?"

"Three to be exact," Dizzi spoke up. "In different countries. Most of them for racing Lee."

"Speaking of Lee," Tyson glanced in the side mirror. "I think I see him. He's back a few though."

"I was right," Kenny spoke up. "See. Kevin's slowed. Right beside Ray."

~~~~*~~~~

"You're crazy, Kevin," Mariah called as she wound down her window. "You can't afford any more tickets."

"Oh ease off." Kevin shrugged, wind tugging at his hair as his eyes sparkled. "It's fun. Besides, I'm going as fast as you are."

"People like you shouldn't be allowed on the road." Mariah brushed the hair from her eyes. "Nor should they be allowed to drive powerful cars."

"This was an innocent little 6 cylinder when I bought her," Kevin reminded her. He grinned. "Now she's a monster. My creation." He spotted Mariah's look. "Oh come on, Mar. Everybody has a hobby. I like tinkering with cars."

"He has a point," Ray told Mariah, before leaning across. "You still should watch it, Kev, or else you won't be allowed to _drive_ her, let alone tinker."

Kevin smiled faintly. "Yeah, guess you're right. I'll just stick to dragging on the country roads."

"Kevin," Mariah warned. "One of these days you're going to get yourself hurt."

"Probably, but that's the thrill of it." He pointed ahead. "I just wish I had something like that. Now that would be sweet."

Ray looked ahead and grinned. "Yeah. Kai gets all the good things. Owning one of those would be a dream. Then I could leave you in my dust."

"Dream on." Kevin laughed. "The day you own a Viper, Ray, will be the day I eat Galmon."

"Hope you've got strong teeth then."

Hearing a noise, they glanced back as the motorbike drew up between the two cars, Lee grinning at them. "Gave you guys a big enough head start. Now I'm afraid you're just going to have to eat my fumes."

Kevin growled as Lee burned away.

"Kevin!" Mariah called. "Don't-"

"Too late," Ray muttered as Kevin planted the boot, hurtling after the team captain.

Mariah shook her head. "That is just so immature. They're going to – Ray!"

Ray's fingers tightened on the wheel as he grinned. No way he was letting those two out of his sight this time. "Time to show them what this girl is capable of. Hang on, Mountain Cat, we're going for a ride."

~~~~*~~~~

Kai glanced quickly in the mirror, then looked again, chuckling softly. "Way to go, Ray."

He straightened his sunglasses, glaring at the traffic in front and sighing. It was nearing peak hour, and the highway was beginning to get busy. It didn't help that a truck was on the outside lane, meaning there was no lane for him to overtake. Nor did the fact that the car in front of him refused to simply let the truck overtake.

"Move, arsehole," Kai muttered, fingers tapping against the wheel. "Some of us have things to do." He glanced in the mirror again, sighing. "Might as well slow down, guys. Nowhere to go."

Seeing something out the corner of his eye, his eyes returned to the front, gasping as his hands yanked at the wheel. "Oh FU-"

~~~~*~~~~

A jagged piece of metal fell from the truck and bounced off the road, slashing the tire of the car beside it to shreds. The driver lost control, slamming into the side of the truck and spinning as the truck caught the median rail, jackknifing over the freeway.

The Viper swerved hard, tires screaming as it hit the car it followed, front end crumpling before it flipped, spinning several times to come to a stop, right way up. The motorbike missed the car, but was collected by the truck, rider flung over the front and sent tumbling down the road.

The green Holden slammed on its breaks, bike going under its wheels and sending it airborne, hitting the white car and sheering off its side due to the speed. Slamming into the ground, the Holden lodged itself under the truck as the truck came to a halt. Black 4WD slammed into the back of the first car, sending it lurching forward violently forward, red Holden smashing up its rear as it desperately tried to stop.

At the rear a silver Kia slammed on its breaks and slid to a halt, leaving a trail of smoke and burnt rubber as it was joined by the black Mercedes, both coming to a standstill just short of the wreckage.

On a tree nearby, a bird gave a sharp cry of alarm, fluttering from its perch and vanishing into the horizon.

* * *

I'm not sure if anyone's done a major car pile-up before, but ah well. So, who is going to walk away, and who will be carried away in a black bag…


	2. Part II

****

HIGHWAY: PART II

_Jae_: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I appreciate it so much. ^_^

_Black Jaggan_: The crash is meant to be confusing, as that is what it is like in a real accident. And don't let the angst deter you. I'm sure you're just as worried about who I've killed as the next person. Even _I_ didn't know who would make it when I was writing this.

I know you're all so eager to discover the fate of the characters, so I won't keep you waiting.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Emily clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from screaming as Max and Judy stared ahead, gasping. "Holy shit," Max forced out, unable to get the image of the Viper flipping into the sky from his mind, everything else happening so fast it was nothing more then a blur in his mind.

Then he was out of the car, ignoring his mother's screams for him to return as he dashed toward the wreckage, spotting Tala and Bryan as they leapt from the Mercedes and made a break toward the smoking ruins.

"Tyson!" Max screamed, tears stinging his eyes as he neared the red Holden. "Kenny! Tyson!"

~~~~*~~~~

He stared ahead, body shaking uncontrollably. He could feel the blood trickling down his arm, windscreen a network of cracks though it had not shattered. He swallowed hard, trying to comprehend what had happened, fighting nausea as he heard someone scream his name, jerking him back to reality.

"Maxxy," Tyson choked, pain blazing through him. "Maxxy."

Max pulled the door open, blue eyes wide with terror. "Are you guys okay?"

"I… I think…" Tyson blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

"You crashed, Ty." Max's eyes moved downward, widening. "Oh my god, Tyson! You're arm!"

Tyson's gaze moved downward, realising for the first time what had caused the injury. The impact had launched him against the wheel, his arm shattering under the stress, bone piercing the skin. He moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He threw himself out of the car, stumbling to the roadside and collapsing to his knees, stomach lurching. Max glanced back at him before turning back to the remaining occupant, frowning. "Kenny?"

"She's gone." Kenny whispered, tears streaking his face as he clutched the remains of the laptop. "Dizzi's gone."

"Kenny, you've got to get out of there." Max hurried around to the other side of the car, opening that door and reaching over to unfasten Kenny's seatbelt, pulling at his friends arm, noticing the trickle of blood rolling down the others forehead. "You need to get to safety. If the car catches fire, you'll be killed."

"She's gone," Kenny repeated, barely noticing Max as the other yanked him from the seat, pulling him away. "Dizzi! She's gone! She's gone!"

Judy was by Tyson's side, leading the teen back toward the Kia, where Emily continued to sit, paralysed by her shock.

~~~~*~~~~

"Hey!" Tala hurried to the first car, the white Ford a crippled mess, windows blown out by the impact. "Can anyone hear me? Hey!"

Skidding to a halt by the driver's door he found the young woman and elderly man both slumped in their seats. Tala winced despite himself as he spotted their injuries, reaching in to check the pulse of the female driver. Shaking his head at finding none, he hurried to the other side, stopping before reluctantly checking the man's, already knowing that he was dead as well. His neck had snapped.

Moving to walk away, Tala stopped at the sound of a sob. Turning back, a red strand of hair fell into his ice eyes, which blinked as he spotted the small form. Smiling faintly, he stepped forward, peeking in the rear passenger window. "Hello there."

Green watery eyes looked up at him, lower lip pouted as she whimpered, a lock of dark curly hair falling over her face. Tala glanced up and spotted the truck driver slipping from the cabin, legs unstable as he staggered away from the wreckage. Narrowing his eyes, Tala returned his attention to the little girl. "Let's see if I can get you out of there."

Tugging at the door, he found it jammed shut from where the green Holden had slammed into it, bending the side inwards. Glancing up at the wreckage of the 4WD, Tala spotted Ray as the neko-jin worked at freeing the unconscious Mariah from her restraints. Ray looked out at him, the windscreen gone.

"Are they okay?"

Tala shook his head. "Driver and passenger are dead. But I've got a kid in here. You?"

"Cut's and bruises. Mariah's alive but not responding." Ray swallowed, eyes glazing over. "Did you see the Viper…"

Tala nodded, the image playing through his mind. "Yeah." He forced himself out of his revere. "Get her out of there and back to my car. I'm going to try and grab the girl."

Turning away, Tala jumped up onto the roof of the Ford. The rear end of the car was gone, so Tala carefully slid himself down into the crumpled frame that was once the rear window. The interior smelt of blood and smoke, the little girl looking up at him, clutching her doll tighter to her.

"Just me again," he said softly. "My names Tala. What's yours?"

"Hana," the girl, perhaps six-years-old, replied. She held up her doll. "This Cindy."

"Hello Cindy." Tala forced the smile onto his lips, reaching forward the undo the girl's restraints. "Do you or Cindy hurt anywhere, Hana?"

The girl nodded, displaying an arm. "Something bit me, and Cindy hit her head."

Tala looked at the arm and spotted the long slash. _From the glass_, he guessed. _I'm surprised anyone could have survived this_. "We're going to get out of the car, okay? But we're going to have to climb out the window. Are you good at climbing?"

The girl nodded. "Me and Cindy best climbers at school. We climb really high and Mummy and Poppy can't see us."

Tala stood on the seat, threading his way up through the window. "Come on, Hana. Out you come."

The girl hesitated, looking toward the front of the car. "Are Mummy and Poppy gonna climb out too?"

Tala frowned. How was he going to say this… "We have to go first, Hana."

"They tired?"

"Yes, little one. They're tired."

"Me not tired." Hana scrambled out of the window, clutching the doll to her. As soon as she was free, Tala scooped the child up into his arms, feeling awkward. Hopping off the roof, he slid to the ground, glancing at the 4WD and seeing that it was empty. Looking ahead, he spotted Ray limping through the smoke, Mariah in his arms.

He held the girl tighter to him. "You're very brave, Hana."

She looked up at him with her big eyes, and Tala felt as if he were melting. "Is Cindy brave too?"

He smiled warmly. "Yes. Cindy is brave too."

~~~~*~~~~

He couldn't breath. Every attempt agony as he sat rigid in the front seat. Then the lump moved, causing him to cough hard, blood spurting over the dash. He gasped, the world spinning as he swung himself around, flaying at the door, longing to be out.

A well placed kick knocked the door from its hinges, his last support falling away as he slumped to the ground, pain ripping through him. He rolled onto his back, watching the black smoke as it rolled up into the sky, drifting on the breeze. 

He rested his head back against the bitumen, eyes squeezed closed. It had all happened so fast he had barely had time to register it. He had seen the metal fall, had seen the rubber of the car in front's tire shred from its rim before the car clipped the truck. He had pulled at the wheel, then came the impact…

He rolled onto his side, spitting more blood as he clutched his chest. The air bag… it must have been packed wrong. It had shot out like a cannon, slamming into his chest. He had heard ribs shatter, his head slamming into it… then nothing.

Crimson eyes blinked, gazing back at the wreckage. The Viper was a write off, that much was clear. Black smoke rolled from the other side of the truck, bits of metal from its load strewn across the highway. He did not know how the others had fared, but judging by the speed, they would have been able to do nothing to avoid impact-

A moan brought his head around, and instantly he regretted the sharp movement as pain shot along his spine. He frowned as he spotted the crumpled form and he pushed himself up, dragging himself across the lanes toward the other.

Reaching their side, his gaze racked them, fingers unsteadily reaching up to pry what was left of the helmet away from the head and tossing it aside. Eyes took in the blood trickling down from a deep gash, and he heard the unsteadiness of the breathing, much like his own.

"Lee." He frowned. "Lee. Lee Yin, come on. Wake up."

He heard the other let out a shuddering breath, orange-gold eyes cracking open, glazed at first before he managed to blink it away, focusing on the one above him. "Kai…"

"Easy." Kai turned away, spitting more blood onto the bitumen before wiping his mouth, clearing his throat. "What hurts?"

"What doesn't." Lee made to push himself up, giving a sharp bark of pain and slumping once more to the ground. "Kai, my arm. My left one. Tell me."

Kai's eyes shot to the arm Lee was lying on, taking in the angle, the twists, the bends. "You've shattered it. Almost all the way down."

"Jesus." Lee squeezed his eyes closed, placing his other hand over his eyes. "My career…"

Kai nodded in sympathy, fully understanding Lee's situation. He pressed a hand against his chest, turning and spitting more blood. "Mine too."

Lee looked up at him. "What have…"

"Ribs. Internal."

"Shit." Lee gritted his teeth, biting back his cry of agony as he sat up, arm dragging along the ground behind him.

Now that he was up, Kai could fully survey the damage. As he had guessed, the arm was shattered, already turning a strange colour due to the loss of circulation. Veins stuck up beneath the skin, bleeding heavily where the jacket had been torn away in the impact. He looked up, eyes searching the surroundings.

"We've got to get to the other side of the truck."

Lee nodded. "Yeah. The others."

Kai made to stand, only to collapse back to his knees as nausea swept over him. Lee faired no better, not even making it off his knees. Looking at each other, they came to a mutual agreement, gripping each other by the shoulders they leant against one another, pulling themselves to their feet.

Swaying unsteadily, they moved as one, staggering into the smoke to discover the fate of their teammates.

~~~~*~~~~

Bryan moved toward the green Holden, swearing as he took in the twisted metal that had once been the car he had envied the neko-jin for. Black smoke poured from the wreckage, front lost beneath the trailer of the truck, pieces of scrap metal fallen to pierce the roof.

Preparing himself for the worst, Bryan stepped undaunted into the heat, pulling himself up onto the boot, strangely undamaged, and kicked in the already cracked back window. "You alive?"

"Yeah," came the answer, voice weak and contorted with pain. "Go figure."

Bryan smirked, sliding down into the backseat. "You need to get out of here, Ki. This things leakin' fuel."

"Been _trying_ to get out of here." The head turned toward him, the corners of the violet eyes tight with pain. "Front ends caved in. It's trapped me good. You get out of here. This things gonna blow."

"Not without you."

Bryan leant over between the seats, taking in the situation. As Kevin had said, the front end had caved in beneath the weight of the truck, the dash almost resting in the neko-jin's lap. The steering wheel had been forced back into his chest, one arm pinned between it and the seat.

Blood trailed down his face and bare arms, Bryan noting that one of the pieces of scrap metal was stuck into the back of the seat having barely missed his head, but also having grazed Kevin's shoulder.

Frowning, Bryan slid back into the back seat, searching the sides of the drivers chair and finding the release, yanking it and tilting the seat back, Kevin barking in pain before he gasped, forcing a smirk.

"Actually, that felt pretty good."

Bryan raised an eyebrow at Kevin's wit. He moved across the tugged at the passenger seat, dropping it back as well before he slid into the front of the car. Narrowing his eye, he looked back at the younger man. "Don't get the wrong idea."

"Huh?"

Bryan reached through the wheel and between Kevin's legs, the Chinaman at once understanding what the Russian had meant. Searching, Bryan's fingers found the release for the seat. "Let's see if this works."

The seat shot back a couple of pegs, Kevin almost screaming as the pain ripped through his lower body. He gritted his teeth as Bryan frowned, the seat having become jammed. Kevin glared at the elder. "Friggin hell, man, that _hurt_!"

"Gonna hurt worse before this is over." Bryan pondered the situation. "Seats stuck."

"_Legs_ are stuck," Kevin corrected. He growled through clenched teeth as he tried to pull them free. "They're caught on something. Anyway, if this things leakin petrol, shouldn't you be trying to _avoid_ sparks? Not trying to _create_ them?"

"You've gotta point." Bryan slid down, wishing for a torch as he gazed at the dash. Swinging around, he tugged it upwards, the front lifting ever so slightly. "I lift, you pull."

"Gotcha."

Moving to get a better grip on the dash, Bryan looked back at the neko-jin. "Now."

As Bryan heaved the dash up, Kevin got a grip on the door and pulled himself back, continuing though the pain blazed through him. He succeeded in getting one leg out, planting it against the dash and using it to push himself back. Bryan let out a growl as the dash slipped, crashing back down.

Kevin roared in pain and frustration, throwing himself forward and pulling open glove compartment.

Bryan frowned. "What you doing?"

Kevin retrieved the switchblade, flicking it open. "Getting free."

Bryan's eyes widened as Kevin sat up, using the blade to saw at the steering wheel. Quickly realising that that wouldn't work, he turned the blade onto a new target.

"No!" Bryan grabbed at the blade, but Kevin pushed him roughly away. Bryan felt his stomach turn. Despite all the things he had seen and done in the past, this had to be the worst he had ever encountered. "You'll lose your leg."

Kevin moaned at the pain as he continued to hack at his own flesh, cutting it away from where it was trapped. He pulled again, the limb now slippery with blood, sliding against the interior of the car and coming free.

Bryan caught his arm, Kevin holding him back and reaching into his bag, taking the purple blade and placing it in his pocket before allowing Bryan to pull him from the wreckage. Once outside, the smell of petrol doubled, Kevin gasping as he got his first good look at the extent of the damage.

Bryan draped Kevin's arm around his shoulder, catching him around the waist and almost dragging the younger away from the remains of the green Holden. Kevin glanced back and spotted the flames licking under the hood, pupils narrowing as he realised how close the car was to exploding.

"I suggest we run now."

~~~~*~~~~

"She's cute," Emily observed, smiling at the girl in Tala's arms. "Hi there, Hana. My names Emily."

Tala smiled. "You've got to say hello to Cindy as well."

Emily frowned in confusion, only to laugh softly as the curly haired girl held out her doll. "Hello Cindy."

Ray smiled, cradling Mariah against him and looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Max let out a whoop as Kai and Lee emerged through the smoke, all having had given up Kai for dead after seeing the Viper take to the air.

The two men collapsed against the black Mercedes, gasping, Kai spitting more blood as Lee looked across at Ray, who met his best friends gaze. Lee's eyes drifted downward, taking in Mariah.

"I think she hit her head," Ray explained. "I can't get her to wake up."

"Keep checking her pulse," Judy ordered. "Understand me?"

Ray nodded.

Lee looked around, feeling his stomach knot. "Where's Kevin?"

Tala looked up. "Bryan went looking for him. He's not back yet so-"

Emily and Hana screamed as the explosion ripped through the air, the sound of breaking glass and metal causing all to look up. Tala's face paled as he swallowed hard, eyes searching the merciless black smoke for any sign of his friend, Ray and Lee the same.

"What the hell was that?" Tyson gasped.

"My car."

They looked up, relief playing across Lee's face as Bryan and Kevin emerged through the smoke, Kevin limping heavily. Bryan gently eased the younger man down beside Ray before moving across to where Tala sat, the group all of a sudden feeling more secure now that all their number were present.

All but one.

"She's gone," Kenny continued. "She's gone."

Kai frowned. "What's he on about?"

"Dizzi was destroyed," Tyson explained. "The laptop hit the dash and pretty much broke apart. There were bits everywhere."

Ray glanced sideways at the youngest of the White Tigers, eyes travelling downward before he inhaled sharply. "My god, Kevin, what happened to your legs?"

Tyson looked around, feeling his stomach twist. "Ooo, I'm going to be sick again…"

"He was trapped," Bryan explained. "He cut himself free."

Lee's eyes widened. "_You_ did that, Kev?"

Kevin didn't answer, instead looking up, closing his eyes and cocking his head to the side, listening. "Sirens."

"About time," Judy stated. "I put the call in over 15 minutes ago."

"Gone," Kenny whispered. "She's gone. Gone…"

Max blinked as Kenny fell silent, turning to regard his friend. "Chief? You okay?" He moved closer, shaking his friend. "Kenny? Kenny, wake up. Kenny. Mum!"

Judy rushed to Kenny's side as the emergency services approached. Lee sighed, resting his head on Kai's shoulder, Kai looking down at him quickly before catching Bryan's eye. "Can you do something for me, Falcon?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "That depends. Tell me and I'll decide."

Kai told him.

* * *

All safe and sound… to a degree. And Dizzi's gone. Bet you didn't see _that_ coming.


	3. Part III

****

HIGHWAY: PART III

_Shaman Wolf_: There there, it's okay... *Hugs Shaman Wolf*

_Jae_: Drama? Well, this _is _based on _Third Watch_, and that _is_ a drama series, so you could say I'm rather glad to hear that. :p

_Chibi Chaos Sama_: I take it you don't like Dizzi

_Gothic-Wolf_: Gruesome? Not my intention, but cool. I like that.

My apologies for making you sick, but it's a shock story. And now the aftermath…

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

The hospital was silent as he crept along the corridors. Reaching yet another intersection, he glanced around it, and seeing that there were no nurses, he hurried across to the other side, dragging the drip with him and thankful it did not have a squeaky wheel.

Reaching the door, he peaked in, knocking gently. The other looked up, eyebrows raising slightly at the sight of him before he waved him inside. The first did so, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"You're going to get caught, Lee."

"I was lonely." Lee shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to see how you were doing, Kai."

"I'll live." Kai's gaze moved upward, taking in the screen. "Have you seen this?"

Lee moved further into the room, dropping into the seat by the bed and taking in the images. "Yeah, I saw. Never found out what happened though."

"Apparently he had a brain haemorrhage," Kai replied. "He was pronounced dead on arrival."

Lee winced. "He looked fine when we got there. I'm sorry, man. I'd hate to think how it must feel… losing a teammate like that."

"Kenny was more the support than a teammate." Kai smiled faintly. "He won us a lot of matches."

"The technology world will miss him."

"Yeah." Kai switched off the set, turning toward him. "How's the arm?"

Lee looked down at where his arm was strapped to his chest, robe hanging open over it. "They were able to save it, if that's what you're asking. They won't know for sure the extent of the nerve damage until they can unstrap it, but apparently this is good." He wiggled his fingers, proving his point.

"Will you have full movement?"

"Like I said, they won't know until they can unstrap it, but they seem to think so. Won't be as flexible as I used to be though. Not sure if I'll ever be able to blade again." Lee looked up. "How about you?"

"They say I got lucky, but I don't know how they come up with that. If I was lucky, I wouldn't have crashed."

"True."

"I broke most of my ribs, a couple of which pierced and deflated one of my lungs. I had some other wounds, but they patched them up. It was more the cracked vertebrae in my neck they were worried about."

"Hence the neck brace."

"You got it."

"So what exactly happened, anyway? You mentioned something about the air bag while we were in the ambulance."

"Yeah. They looked into it and it was incorrectly installed: too much air pressure and folded wrong. As you can guess, I'm going to sue the manufacturers arse."

"Don't blame you." Lee frowned. "Think I can borrow some of that money to pay my fine?"

Kai looked at him. "What fine?"

"Speeding fine." Lee sighed, shaking his head. "They did an inquest into the accident. Myself, Ray, Kevin, and the truckie are all being booked for speeding. Both Kevin and myself will probably lose out licences cause it's not our first offence."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Don't think they'll throw you in prison, do you?"

"If they do that, the laws more cold hearted then I think." Lee shifted in his seat. "Personally, I think Kev and I have paid enough."

"How _is_ the monkey?"

"They managed to save his leg, but he'll be stuck with a cane for the rest of his life." Lee sighed. "It's kinda sad to think that, knowing Kevin. Taking away his agility is kinda like taking away what makes him _him_, if you know what I mean."

"I do." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Mariah?"

"Still in coma. Apart from that she's fine." Lee looked at him. "How about your team?"

"Kenny's dead, Ray walked away with minor injuries-"

"Damned 4-Wheel-Drives."

Kai smiled, nodding his agreement. "They fixed up Tyson's arm, but they've had to put him into counselling. It's messed up his mind good."

"Max?"

"Still shaken up, but he spends most of his time bringing flowers and presents." He pointed to the shelves filled with blooms. "All from him."

"I think it's sweet." Lee grinned, running his hand through his hair. "Gary spends half his life visiting us. He's been on a guilt trip. Thinks he should have been there to help us, and that he let us all down. I think I've almost convinced him otherwise."

"Spencer and Ian are the same, or so Tala tells me." Kai raised an eyebrow. "I got an email from the Majestics."

"What did they want?"

"They're flying back. Coming to visit us. Oliver's baking us each a cake."

Lee licked his lips. "Oh yeah. Can't wait. Love his cooking."

"Mm." Kai scratched the back of his neck. "Michael and Eddy don't care."

"Surprise, surprise." Lee growled. "Least now I can prove I'm capable of punching them out with one hand."

Kai chuckled, then raised an eyebrow. "Steve's been asking about us."

Lee blinked. "Steve? Who told _him_?"

"Judy. Apparently he saw it on the news."

"They have televisions in prison?"

"He's in minimum security, Lee."

"Yeah, that's right. The BBA had something to do with that, didn't they?"

"All he did was punch out a couple of fan guys who were trying to grope Emily."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Did those guys ever get out of the wheelchairs?"

Kai nodded. "Workcover got one of them. He claimed he was paraplegic, but a private detective got a tape of him playing golf and clubbing with a bunch of women. All Emily look-alikes by the way."

Lee pulled a face. "_Emily_ look-alikes? That's sad."

"Indeed." Kai rolled his wrist, Lee spotting the bandage and bruising on his arm. "Anyhow, Steve wants us to go visit him once we're out, so he can get the full story."

Lee nodded. "Steve's not too bad a guy. I'll have to drop in. Someone else will have to drive though." He smirked. "Actually, I don't care if I lose my license for six months or whatever. It'll take about that for my arm to heal."

"Always finding a bright side."

"Usually Mariah that does that. Guess I'm making up for her absence." He winced. "My mothers going to kill me though."

"My Grandfather called to check in on me." Kai smirked. "Probably just making sure his heir was okay so that Boris can't claim it."

Lee looked at him. "Who _does_ get the money if something happens to you?"

"Tala. Then Bryan."

"Take it Boris doesn't know."

"Not a clue."

Lee frowned. "Tala I can understand, but why Bryan?"

Kai smirked. "Tala, Bryan, and I were practically raised together. You could say we're like brothers."

"Ian and Spencer?"

"Those two pricks came later."

"I recall Tala calling them that."

"Better than what Bryan calls them."

"Hate to think." Lee sighed. "So what are you going to do now? Once you're out of hospital, I mean."

"Same thing I was doing before," Kai replied. "Run Biovolt. I was on my way back to hotel to finish the paperwork for a merger when…"

"Boom." Lee scowled. "I'm pretty much screwed. Blading was my career, my life. When I wasn't competing I was touring China teaching some of the up-and-comings. Won't even be able to do that now."

"Need a job?"

"You offering?"

"I can see what I can do." Kai frowned. "Kevin's job with the BBA secret service would be up in the air too, won't it?"

Lee shook his head. "Thought that myself, but apparently that's not the case. Lakayla says they've already got somethin' worked out, and it isn't any desk job."

"Lakayla?"

"Kev's girlfriend. Been going steady for a while." Lee shrugged. "They work together in the same unit." He frowned. "Apparently their superiors want to put Kev through some high tec program to try and get full movement and use back to his legs. He always said he was important, and now I'm starting to believe him."

"With the skills he offered, I'm not surprised."

Lee smiled faintly. "Yeah. No one could move like Kevin could." He looked at Kai. "So what's happening with that kid Tala found?"

"Hana?" Kai blinked. "Bry tells me that the kids father died a couple of years ago, and the only family she had died in the accident."

"How's she taking it?"

"She's young. She's adapting."

"Where is she now?"

"For the moment Bry and Tal have custody, at least until something's worked out."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Tala and Bryan wouldn't like that. The kid would cramp their style."

Kai looked at him. "Believe it or not, Tala offered to take her."

"Bullshit."

"Kid made an impression on him."

"I'll say." Lee glanced up at the clock. "Well, I better get movin'. I'm going to stick my head in Kev's room and see how his sanity is holding up on my way back. Checked Mariah on the way here."

"Give the monkey salutations."

"You got it, Phoenix." Lee stood, grabbing the drip and sighing, nodding to it. "Can't wait to lose this, I tell you."

Kai pointed to his own collection of drips and monitors. "Want mine?"

Lee smiled. "I think I'm right. At least I can _move_."

Kai glared, then smirked. "Of course, if they catch you, you will probably end up strapped to the bed."

"Don't get any ideas, Phoenix."

"Barely begun. You watch out for yourself, Lion. And don't trip over in the dark."

"At least I don't have to watch out for Kev's foot anymore."

"True."

"Night Phoenix."

"Night."

* * *

Oh my god! I killed Kenny! :p

I case you're wondering, I have a habit of carrying stuff over from one fic to another. Kevin's girlfriend, Lakayla Morrison, is actually from another fic I'm working on in which Kevin joins the Beyblade Secret Service. Also, the thing with the inheritance is something that will run through pretty much all of my fics. I'm sure that if you read all of my stories you'll find a lot of comparisons… once I get them all up on the net that is. #^_^#


	4. Part IV

****

HIGHWAY: PART IV

_Shaman Wolf_: You get to find out exactly how they are in this chapter. ^_^

_MadMaddie_: You're going to be disappointed I'm afraid.

_Gohana_: Someone else who doesn't like Mariah? Man, you guys are everywhere. :p

This is the final instalment. Enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

__

One year later.

"You'd have thought they would have at least changed the venue."

"It's cheap to rent."

"_Sure_ it is."

"No joke, Lion. Especially when they _own_ it."

Lee frowned. "I never knew that."

"Not public knowledge." Kai smirked. "Then again, I'm not exactly public."

"Yes oh great dictator."

"Hn. Dictator. I like that."

"Get over yourself." Lee looked up as Kai pulled the Jag into the parking lot. "Looks like we're the last to arrive."

"Yeah." Kai pulled the keys from the ignition. "I see most of them got new cars."

"Most of the cars were write offs anyhow." Lee stretched, wincing as a slight twinge moved through his left arm.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You skipped going to the therapist again."

"Maybe."

"Lee."

"Hey, I was busy. That paperwork from where the lab blew up took forever. Speaking of which, you won't complain if I punch out Ian, will you?"

"Not if you leave some of him for me."

"Works for me."

Kai leant over, catching Lee's lips with his in a quick kiss. "Better go."

Lee nodded, kissing him back before opening the door. "Yeap."

~~~~*~~~~

"-and then the jerk walked right in and punched me." Michael crossed his arms over his chest, growling. "Took forever for the swelling to go down. I couldn't go in front of the camera for weeks."

Johnny smirked. "Sounds to me like you deserved it."

"I must agree." Robert spoke up. "They had been through much, and you did not seek to improve the situation, but rather worsened it."

"Hey," Michael scowled. "Whose side are you on?"

"Shut up, Mike." Steve glared at him, pointing over his shoulder. "Go preen in front of that mirror."

"Say what!?"

"Boys, please." Judy stepped between them, raising her hands defensively. "Losing your tempers will do more damage than good. Michael, Steven, I need you both, so please come with me."

"Wish I could have been there," Johnny said, crossing his arms over his chest as the All Starz walked away. "Would have been amusing."

"Not as amusing as when the wind catches your dress," Oliver teased.

"For the last time, it's a _kilt_."

Enrique smiled at him. "You know, the _real_ reason I wanted to install mirrors into the floor of the ballroom wasn't to look up the girls skirts, but rather to see if you _wear_ anything under your kilt. I heard true Scot's don't, you see-"

Johnny dropped him.

~~~~*~~~~

Tyson sat on a chair at the table, staring at his hands. He didn't look up as Max joined him, reaching out to lay a hand on the others shoulder.

"You okay, Ty?"

"I still remember him." Tyson looked up, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. "I can still see him sitting there, typing away on his keyboard."

"I miss Kenny too, Tyson, but we can't linger on the past." Max smiled warmly. "Chief is probably up there shaking his head at how lazy you've become."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"I tell you someone else I miss. Dizzi."

"I agree with that." Tyson frowned. "I wonder what she would say if we ever saw her again?"

"Did you miss me?" All heads shot around to see Kai and Lee enter the room, Kai reaching forward to set the small computer on the table, a rich female voice emerging from it. "Well don't just sit there like deers in the headlights: did you miss me?"

"You bet we did!" Max laughed. "Dizzi!"

Tyson blinked. "But. you were destroyed!"

"My platform was destroyed, but the hard drive was 100% undamaged," Dizzi replied. "And I've got Kai to thank for my return, my big strong hero."

Kai rolled his eyes as Lee chuckled, poking him in the ribs. "Told you she likes you."

"Oh I get it." Emily grinned. "That's what you asked Bryan to go get from the wreckage when you were being loaded into the ambulance. You wanted Kenny's hard drive."

Kai nodded. "You got it."

"I should charge for my services," Bryan joked, stepping into the room, Tala and a skipping little girl following.

Emily's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Hello Hanna."

"Hi Emily!" Green eyes sparkled as she spotted the two men standing by the table. "Uncle Kai! Uncle Lee!" She raced forward, throwing herself into first Kai's arms, then Lee's. "Thank you so much for my birthday present! It was just what I wanted! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lee looked at Kai. "Think she liked it?"

Kai smirked.

"Well it's final," Tala told them, stopping beside Bryan. "The papers came through. Hanna's officially our daughter."

"Great to hear," Kevin said from where he sat near Ray, prodding the elder in the back with his cane.

"You fought very hard to get the adoption approved," Robert agreed.

"Your letter certainly helped," Tala told him. "Though I'm surprised you did it."

"We always help a friend," Oliver told him. "And we're just one big family."

Johnny rolled his eyes, causing Robert to smile faintly.

Mariah looked around them, smiling. "Everyone's here."

Tyson's face fell. "Not _every_one."

"Kenny's here," Lee said softly. "In spirit and name."

"And memory," Max agreed.

"And my data files," Dizzi chipped in. "Kai, can you be a dear and clean my lens?"

Kai glared at Lee. "Not a word."

Lee simply smiled and shrugged, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Would you stop it!" Ray swung around in his seat beside Mariah. "Prod me in the shoulder one more time and I'll shove that cane down your _throat_."

Kevin's eyebrows rose before he smirked. "Like to see you _try_."

"That's enough, Kevin." Mariah glared at him. "You're 20-years-old. Start acting your age."

"It's hard enough _being_ my age then trying to act it."

"Kevin." They looked up to see Mr Dickenson enter with a young woman with rich purple hair and sparkling green eyes. It was she whom had spoken. "Mariah's right. Not everyone appreciates a smartarse."

He crossed his legs, smirking. "Can't help it if my arse is educated."

She glared at him.

His eyes widened innocently as he took on the look of a hurt kitten, battering his eyelashes.

Lee smirked. "Stand off."

Her eyes narrowed, the glare intensifying. In return, Kevin sank down in his seat, eyes widening further as his lower lip pouted. She crumpled. "I hate you, Kevin."

He grinned in triumph. "You know I don't believe that, Lakayla."

Mr Dickenson clapped his hands together. "I would like to welcome you all to our annual meeting. It's good to see you all took the time once again to attend."

~~~~*~~~~

"Well that was just a waste of time," Tyson growled, shaking his head as they left the meeting room and stepped out into the hall.

Hana tugged at the leg of Bryan's pants. "Can we get some ice cream?"

Lakayla smiled. "She's adorable. I wish I had a little girl just like her."

Ray smirked. "Somebodies dropping hints there."

"I noticed." Kevin scowled, crossing his arms. "We've discussed this, Lakayla. And speaking of discussions." He stopped, turning toward her. "You never _did_ answer my question."

The others all paused, finding some excuse as to having stopped, but all listening. Lakayla met Kevin's eye. "I told you I would think about it."

He nodded. "You've had a month. And I'm not just going to forget about it."

"I realise that." She smiled. "Fine. The answers yes."

Eyebrows rose faintly. "Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, I will marry you."

Mariah shrieked in delight, hugging them both. "Now we can have a double wedding?"

"Mariah," Ray's cheeks reddened faintly. "That was suppose to be a surprise."

Tyson grinned. "Does anyone else here have any big news?"

"I got a job," Gary told them. "Official taste tester at big restaurant."

"I've been invited to play football again," Steve said.

"I've moved in with Kai," Lee said.

Tala smirked. "Bryan and I are thinking of tying the knot."

"I won another cooking contest," Oliver said.

"You're always winning 'another cooking contest," Johnny spoke up.

Michael grinned. "I actually let a certain dweeb punch me out because I felt sorry for him, being one handed and all-" He was cut short as the fist connected.

Kevin looked up. "So Lee, when did you start having these anger management problems?"

Lee smirked, rubbing his knuckles. "About the time I met you, I think."

Kai slid an arm around his waist, clutching Dizzi in his other arm. "You enjoyed that."

"Oh yeah." Lee grinned, looking over his shoulder as they began to walk away. "Just get Eddy to kiss it better like last time, loser."

Michael threw himself to his feet, Eddy and Steve holding him back. "I'll get you for that, Yin! I swear upon my name, you will pay for that!"

"Better cancel all your photo shoots," Johnny called. "Looks like another few weeks out of the spotlight."

Michael held his nose, shooting a look at Eddy. "I think he broke it."

Steve sighed, moving away. "I don't know you."

Lakayla slipped her arm through Kevin's. "Since I'm driving, I figured I'd take the highway back to the hotel, what do you say?"

A silence hung over the group as they looked at her, Kevin finally clearing his throat and finding his voice.

"Actually, I was planning on the back road."

* * *

****

Dekiagaru (Finish)

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of work. And I will see you all next time!

Note: My new story _Out of the Darkness _begins Sunday and is centred around the Demolition Boys. Hope to see you there, and I promise it will be longer than this one.


End file.
